Losing Grip
by PotterGeekDemigod
Summary: BlackFrost. The Avengers find themselves housing an ex-villain. After learning the truth that Loki was brainwashed, they all agreed that Loki will seek refuge in Midgard until the threat is gone. Can they help him heal or will they make it worse? Loki/Natasha
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ch. 1

"Holy shit! Look at the size of this place!" Clint shouted as he entered Asgard's royal palace. Steve would have reprimanded him for using such language if not for his jaw dropping. Tony and Natasha both whistled as they walk through the halls. Bruce was peeking at every corner, his eyes wide with mirth.

"I am glad you like the palace, Barton." Thor grinned. "I would show you around but the Council needs our full attention at the moment."

Steve nodded. "You can tour us around later."

Thor smiled thinly. "I do apologize for inconveniencing you my friends."

Tony raised his hand, grinning. "Point Break, stop. You think we'd pass a two day trip to Asgard? Man, you don't know us much do you? Can I get the golden vase?"

"Tony!" Bruce quipped.

Thor chuckled. "Maybe later, Stark."

The group stopped outside a huge door. They saw a woman wearing an Asgardian armor just waiting outside, tapping her foot impatiently. Steve's eyes widened when he saw the woman's beautiful brown eyes. It reminded him of Peggy in an instant.

"Sif." Thor greeted.

"Prince Thor." Sif bowed. "All the council members are present besides Hela. She refused to join since she found out that Lady Freya had made an appearance."

Thor groaned. "Freya's here? Who else?"

"Lady Ran…as well as Lord Thane." Sif said through gritted teeth.

"What in Helheim's are they doing here?! Their audience is not needed! I must speak with my father before we commence this trial!" Thor roared his fingers crackling with lightning. Sif took a step back and grimly said.

"Forgive me, Thor. But the trial is commencing as we speak. Loki's –"

Sif groaned when Thor pushed past her and pushed the heavy door with a loud bang. She ducked away from the disbelieving eyes of every member of the council and ushered The Avengers to step inside the court's room. Sif cleared her throat.

"May I present to everyone, The Avengers, Midgard's finest warriors!"

Eyebrows went up in surprise as every council members shouted their opinions on why the warriors of Midgard were allowed to enter the realm of Asgard. Tony didn't like how those eyes were giving him disbelieving looks. Before he could boast himself, he was interrupted by a loud banging on the floor. He looked up and can't help but be surprise to see an old man wearing a golden shiny robe with a golden eye-patch on his right eye.

Tony snickered to himself but his friends turned to look at him expectantly. "Hey look. That guy over there wears an eye patch like Fury. Put them together and they'll have a whole pair of eyes." He whispered, his eyes glistening with mirth.

Clint shook his head. "Jesus, Tony, shut your mouth! That's Thor's father, Odin!" he hissed lowly.

"Holy shit!" Tony yelped. Gasps echoed inside the court's room and Tony had the audacity to look sheepish. "Oops. Sorry! Hi, hello! The name's Tony Stark. A genius, billionaire, playboy – _oomp_!"

Tony bended as he clutched his stomach where Natasha just elbowed him. _Hard_.

Steve nervously strutted and bowed. "Allow me to apologize for my friend's behavior. I am Steven Rogers and we were invited by our friend Thor in request to voice out our opinions upon Loki's invasion on Earth, er, Midgard."

Odin nodded his eye narrowing on the council members. "None of you would question on the arrival of warriors of Midgard. I had allowed them here in Asgard and will have none of you disrespect any of them. Disrespect to them would mean disrespect to my son, Thor."

Tony grinned smugly before clenching his eyes shut when Natasha pinched his side. Sif ushered them to sit on the other side while Thor still stood on the middle of the court.

"Father, where is Loki?" Thor asked gruffly.

"In a minute, Thor." Odin simply stated. "Take your seat and he'll arrive shortly with your mother."

"Sif had said –"

"No more questions, Thor."

The Avengers watched silently as Thor gritted his teeth and balled his fist and stomp towards their direction. Sif gave him an apologetic look and the god just nodded stiffly. They all seated themselves comfortably when they heard the slow, cringing of the large doors as it was pushed by two einjerhars. Behind them was the All-Mother with her eyes red as if she just finished weeping and Loki with his head bowed down. When he looked up, Thor's gasp was the loudest among the Avengers. Loki's eyelids were sewn shut and it had traces of blood seeping down his cheeks. He was walking with his mother's guide as she settled him down on a chair in the middle of the court.

Thor stood abruptly. Steve and Clint managed to grasp each arm and pulled Thor down. "LOKI! My brother! Who did this to you?!" he shouted from his spot.

Loki's head snapped to the direction of his brother's voice and said, "T-Thor?"

Thor's eyes glistened with tears as he heard the croaked, hurt voice of his little brother. Loki's sewn eyelids were directly staring at Thor's place. Frigga wiped Loki's tears and kissed the top of his head and whispered something to him that made the young prince calm. He gently released Frigga's hand and set it atop his lap and faced the council members. Steve and Clint released both arm when Thor had relaxed.

Bruce was cringing at the sight. Those stitches were done brutally because of the haphazardly and unbalanced threading on his eyelids. And it's not just that. Behind Loki's fully clothed body, he can smell the foul odor of blood. The _Other Guy_ has an animalistic sense of smell which is one of the things he is thankful for. He rather not tell it to anyone yet. His eyes narrowed when he saw how Loki's fingers were trembling and it made him uncomfortable. That stance is a type of someone who had experience extreme pain. Bruce just doesn't know anymore.

"Let us start the trial." Odin's voice boomed inside the court.

"Yes, let's start, Odin!"

Heads turned to Loki as he mocked the All-Father. Thor and Frigga gaped in surprise. And suddenly, Loki laugh. Cold, malicious laugh that made everyone inside the court room shiver. Odin's eye narrowed while the council members drew their weapons. "Ah, it is great to set my eyes inside the court room of Asgard once again! Odin, it has been ages. You look weary…and weak."

The eerie demonic voice was laced with Loki's own voice but it was clearly overshadowed by it. Frigga's eyes showed fear but most of all hatred to that demon who had been possessing her beloved son. Odin slammed Gungnir on the floor and it left a big dent in it. "What have you done to my son?!" Odin bellowed.

Loki chuckled darkly. "Son, you say? He is not one of yours, All-Father. Loki…Laufeyson."

The council members' eyes widened in sheer shock. Odin gripped Gungnir tightly and his eye glared at them daring them to say anything. They avoided the All-Father's gaze but did not withdraw their weapons. The Avengers were also on their feet, eyes set on Loki. That shiver they felt, they knew it was fear. That dangerous, eerie voice speaks volumes. But what its promised most of all was…pain. The owner of that voice will bring them pain.

Loki suddenly materialized a small hunting knives and started tearing the sewn on his eyelids. "Leave my brother alone!"

Thor stomped towards Loki and was blasted off by a powerful source that enveloped Loki's body. "Foolish Asgardian! Know your place, son of Odin!"

Loki's eyes started bleeding again as he ripped and cut the sewn. Frigga was crying once again as she watched her son tear his flesh with his own hand. Earlier as well, it was Loki who had sewn his eyes shut for no reason which had scared her the most. Now she knew. Her son was currently being possessed.

Loki had stopped when he can suddenly open his left eye. It went straight to Odin and said, "You know All-Father, you should have been more watching this Jotun runt. Naming your _adopted_ son as the God of Chaos, Mischief and Lies, things are bound to happen." He chuckled and started working on the right eyelid. "You know what dangers lies on the core of Yggdrasil right? After you have touched it yourself. You knew that I lived and yet failed to tell your people. When Loki fell from the abyss, you knew that he would eventually find me. I watched him for weeks, months, as he continuously cry for help, seeking refuge in a dark cold abyss. The runt was weakened, dying when I finally entered his mind."

"And let me tell you All-Father, the Jotun runt need not to hang himself from the Yggdrasil just to attain knowledge beyond everyone's understanding. The boy's mind is an endless void of knowledge. It was vast. I _lusted_ for his mind. I _crave_ to have it." He purred. Loki chuckled when he saw the disgust written on their faces. "It took him weeks when he noticed that his mind was being invaded. Once again, the runt continued to surprise me. The maze inside his head grew wide. I can't seem to gather the information I needed from him. He was dying and yet he continues to fight me. And I knew, it is the Jotun runt that I need to conquer the Nine Realms and continue to court Death."

Upon finishing the right eyelid, his gaze moved towards Tyr, Odin's oldest General of his army. "I must say, you've done a very good job of showing the boy how to take a beating. For the next few years, it was what he knew when I had brought him to my realm."

Frigga's anguish cries were heard inside as well as Thor's heaving breathing. "Sadly, I only took half part of his mind and sent him to Midgard to fetch my Tesseract. Again I applaud for your adopted son's conniving mind, All-Father. Withstanding the torture, the madness. It is a hard feat. He had no choice but to follow my orders but I never gave him orders on how to proceed the invasion which he took full advantage of."

Loki's face was twisted in a scowl. Tony had long activated Jarvis's recording and was taking in all the information that has been coming out of Loki as per the entity's possessing. "He could have invaded Midgard easily! But _no_! He had to show himself to the world! He assembled you all and made you his puppets and played right through his trap!"

"He knew," Tony muttered.

"Knew what?!" Loki seethed.

"Loki gambled big time. He didn't know if we could defeat him but he had no other choice. He announced himself and gave up his plans without directly telling it to us." Tony said while his eyes were widening.

"So that time when I interrogated him on the Hellicarrier, he had done that on purpose." Natasha piped up. "It was a warning."

"A warning that Bruce would eventually touch the scepter turning him to the Other Guy. It provided enough destruction for him and Thor to talk." Steve butted in. "Loki was trying to explain something to you Thor, but I guess you didn't see his point causing him to drop you, _er_ , somewhere."

"Shut up mortals!" Loki shouted. "I will kill you all for ruining my plans! But I shall start with you."

Loki's gaze landed on Natasha with a murderous glint. "You fascinate him. Tricking the trickster. Despite it being on purpose. Foolish! You will die a painful death Nat – _aahhh_ –"

Thor, Odin and Tyr took a step forward as Loki kneeled on the floor clutching his head.

"He's fighting him. Loki's trying to break free the connection!" Tony quipped. "Do something while the creepy dude is distracted!"

"Th-Thor! Help! _Gaaah_!" Loki rasped out. The God of Thunder tried to move towards Loki again but the shield is still covering Loki's personal space. Frigga muttered a few words and Thor trotted and was surprise when he reached Loki without getting blasted on the side of the court. Thor hugged Loki tight and dragged him on the floor.

"Loki, fight him! Listen to me, brother. It's me. It's Thor!"

Odin and Frigga are both muttering to themselves while some of the council members who also use _seidr_ are also whispering counterpart to remove the hold it have on the young prince. Bruce gripped Natasha's arm and pulled her with him.

"Bruce – what are you –?"

"Brucie, you're a genius!" Tony yipped and dragged Natasha along with Clint yelling at them to stop. Steve followed his friends and raised an eyebrow at Bruce.

"Go on, Natasha." Bruce smiled encouragingly.

"What?" Natasha blinked.

"What my science bro is trying to say, talk some sense into Loki and maybe he'll come around." Tony grinned. Clint gave him a what-the-fuck-look and Natasha just continued blinking at him. "Oh for the love of – look, Nat, when the creepy dude tried to threaten you, Loki had broken the connection somehow. Just try."

Natasha inhaled sharply and pushed Tyr aside surprising the General. She crouched at Loki's trembling body which was still being hugged by Thor. She took one of his bloody hand and clutched it to her warm hands. "Loki, it's me, Natasha. Do you hear me, Loki? You need to push that evil who's possessing you."

Natasha sighs and looked back at Tony who's giving her a thumbs up, despite the ruckus happening inside the court room, Tony still managed to look cheerful. "Loki, I – I need you."

Tony's jaw dropped in surprise, not expecting that. Steve's eyes widened as well as Clint. Bruce blink rapidly at her. Even Thor had the look of shock written on his face.

And just like that, Loki had stopped trembling.

His emerald eyes were back and he was suddenly looking at Natasha.

Natasha gulped.

"Agent Romanoff." Loki murmured before passing out.

"Holy fuck! It worked!" Tony shouted.

"Oh my god!" Clint yelled.

"Did that just really happened?" Steve asked, looking like a lost puppy.

"I – I think so." Bruce said. "Not the outcome I had in mind though."

* * *

A/N: I'll probably edit this later. Sorry, kinda drunk when I typed this. I, uh, be back later wen Im a bit sober yez? Do leave a sreviiew. Mwaahsp


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ch. 2

Odin gripped his gungnir rather tightly as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. All this time, Loki was being possessed by the Mad Titan and none of them had ever noticed. And to think that a mere mortal would be the only one who can bring back Loki to his own consciousness...it was unsettling. Both his sons had been consumed by a mortal. It was unacceptable. Odin had asked for a time to be alone. He silently watched as Thor carried his younger brother out of the court room followed by the Midgardian warriors. The councils also dispersed after hearing that the Mad Titan has come to resurfaced once again. It would throw all Nine Realms into chaos and all decisions would fall into his hands. For once, Odin didn't have a choice. It's either his people or his son. He remembered having a choice when he found Loki on a temple in Jotunheim. It was so easy killing that baby. He was unarmed, defenseless by all means, but then the baby had smiled at him. That one small smile had brought warmth to his cold heart, to that cold temple where he was supposed to lay dead for all eternity. And for that, Odin did chose to save the baby and raised the babe as his own.

And now he may have regret that decision to raise the Jotun. The repercussions of Loki's actions would fall into his hands because he is King and he is Loki's father. Odin felt tired all of a sudden. He didn't need another _Odinsleep_ , he just need to set things right. He felt a tear slid down his cheek when he had finished coming up to a decision. He gently slammed gungnir on the marbled floor and rose from his seat to make his way towards where Loki is.

* * *

Frigga exhaled tiredly and yet elated when she felt Loki's faint movements upon waking. Thor's eyes perked up when Loki groaned and twitch upon laying on his mother's lap. The Avengers tensed as Loki slowly rose and settled his back on Thor's side, gripping the God of Thunder on his arm. Thor beamed and without thinking, he crushed Loki on a fierce hug that made everyone winced.

"Thor! Careful!" Bruce yelped. Loki breathed heavily and slapped Thor's arm weakly.

"Idiot..." Loki mumbled. His eyes roamed around the room and suddenly felt uncomfortable. Even though Thanos owned half of his consciousness, he was still aware of his actions throughout the Mad Titan's manipulation. Another wave of embarrassment formed when he remembered muttering the name of one specific Agent who was at the moment staring at him with an unreadable expression. He looked away and his eyes settled on Tony Stark.

"Reindeer Games!" Tony brightly said. "Are you _you_ now?"

"I think so," Loki answered right away. "I can't feel him inside me anymore."

Tony whistled. "Kinky."

That earned him a smack on his head courtesy of Natasha. "Hey!" Tony yelped and his eyes turned mischievous. "Oooh, I see. Saving your boyfriend from embarrassment huh?"

Natasha narrowed her eyes. "No. You're embarrassing, Tony. Are you not aware that their mother is inside the room with us?"

"Oh. Right. Apologies." Tony mumbled and turned his back by lurking inside the room.

Frigga smiled, amuse at the mortals antics. She neared Loki and hugged her youngest son, savoring the moment. Loki had tensed up, his arms falling to his sides not knowing what to do. He looked back to Thor and saw him nodded at him. His arms went up slowly before returning the hug. Frigga smiled tearfully and tightened her gripped on him. _Oh, Odin, why would you do such thing,_ Frigga thought. Having a glimpse in the future is always a curse and a blessing on her part. She stood up and hauled Loki by his arms.

"You need to leave, Loki, Thor. You must hurry." The Avengers stood as well, hearing the urgency on her voice.

"Mother, what are you talking about? Father would -!"

"Odin will not help you, my son." Frigga grimly said. Loki stared tiredly at her.

"You saw the future again, didn't you?" Loki whispered. "What did you see, Mother?"

Frigga grimaced. Loki would always be the perceptive among the two. She approached Loki and kissed his forehead. "What Thanos had said about you having a vast intelligence? He did not lie about it, my boy. You are so gifted, Loki. Use it well. You always have your brother, Loki. Do you understand me?"

Loki nodded albeit restrained. His eyes narrowed. "Mother, what are you doing?"

Thor raised his eyebrow when their mother muttered an incantation instantly locking the doors deluding it from intruders. Loki turned back to Frigga when he heard footsteps outside his chambers.

"My Queen, do not do this." Odin's voice rang outside the door. "A decision has been made my dear. Open the door!"

Frigga's eyes teared up. "No. I will not allow you to do this, Odin. This is my son!"

"He is not your son!" Frigga and Thor gasped. Loki tensed, his eyes widening. He backed away from the door until he slammed into Bruce and Tony. They held both arm and turned back to the conversation. "Frigga, release the magic."

"Father! What are you doing?!" Thor shouted.

"Enough, Thor! Loki needs to be apprehended. Thanos will unleash war if we do not give what he wants." Frigga whimpered, her eyes drifted back to Loki who was now shaking from fear. Steve moved and hid Loki away from his mother's gaze. It would do no good if Loki would see his mother's pity. Thor on the other hand was cackling with lightning.

"You would offer Loki as a bargain? How dare you, Father! Loki is my brother!"

"He is a Jotun! You do not have a brother! _Give him to me now_!"

Everyone inside the room had clench their jaws. Their grips on their weapons had tightened waiting for the impending battle with Odin just in case he draw a weapon first. Loki released a breath he has been holding and disappeared from Tony and Bruce's grip only to appear in front of the door. His eyes locked towards Thor. The Thunder God gasped from the sight. Loki was in his Jotun form.

Loki stepped forward, cheeks stained with his tears. "Tell me Thor, what do you see?"

"Now you see what I really am. Odin is right. I am not your brother. I am a monster, the monster that Odin always tell us at night, the race of monsters you promised that you would rid off the moment you become King. The monsters that the _Aesirs_ had always hated. Do you still me as your brother?" Loki's voice was tight. It was filled with self-hate, anger and hopelessness.

Thor to Loki's surprise had smiled. Genuinely. Thor took a stride and engulfed Loki in a tight hug despite that Loki's skin is burning Thor's skin. Loki shouted and tried to push Thor away from him but Thor gripped him tightly. "You are my brother, Loki. Not Odin or anyone in all Nine Realms can convince me otherwise. Do you remember back when we were kids? When I was injured and we are both outnumbered by those ugly dwarfs? They said that they want me as compensation and you said no? You said that I am your big brother and it is the younger brother's responsibility to protect their older brother much to my protest. But then they knocked you out, almost killed you for protecting me. That is where you are wrong Loki. It is the big brother's responsibility to protect his younger brother. Allow me to do that right now. Let _me_ protect _you_ brother. I swear no harm will come to you."

By now, Loki was publicly crying as he returned to his Aesir form and quietly healed Thor's skin burnt. Steve had looked away and wiped his eyes. Bruce and Tony were both looking down while Clint remained stoic but his eyes held compassion. Natasha's eyes bore into Loki as he cried. Frigga ran towards her sons and hugged them both tightly. Having felt the love and bond they forged over the years.

"Mother, release the magic please. You cannot hold this much longer." Loki whispered.

"It will buy you enough time to escape. Go now, my sons. I will take care of your father." Frigga smiled softly. "Come now, Loki. Do you really think I know not of your secret adventures? You have a passage here am I right?"

Thor's eyes widened. "What?! You have a secret passage here? Where?"

Loki blinked owlishly at his mother. "You knew? How?"

"You need to go to the Bifrost now. Lady Sif awaits you there."

"You think Heimdall would allow us to pass?" Thor asked.

"Sif can be very persuasive towards her brother. She is a capable warrior after all."

Loki nodded. "Thor and the Avengers can go back to Midgard. I can...stay in...I will find some place to hide." He swallowed hard and embraced his mother once more before pushing the Avengers with his magic towards a wall.

They appeared at Heimdall's observatory wobbling on their feet. Sif was raising her eyebrow with amusement while Heimdall silently stared at them. Loki breathed heavily and stepped away from the group.

"You must leave now." He firmly said, wiping his sweaty forehead. "The All-Father will be here soon."

Tony quirked an eyebrow. "And where the hell are you going?"

"Somewhere."

"Uh-huh. Nope. You're coming with us, Reindeer Games." Tony mused.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you really think Thor would allow you to be alone after all that shit that happened earlier? You can stay with us you know. Anyone who is not in favor of me say fuck you Stark."

Steve snorted. "Language, Tony."

"Although I am in your favor, Tony, I'd still say fuck you." Natasha murmured. Bruce nodded and agreed as well while Clint gave a stiff nod. Tony grinned. "See? Everyone's in favor! Alright creeper," Tony nodded his head at Heimdall's direction. "Throw us back to Earth!"

"Tony! Gosh!" Steve said, scandalized.

Loki stared at them, bewildered. Mortals really are simpletons. They would allow an enemy to seek refugee on a realm where he wreck havoc? Loki shook his head. No, no. He already had cause enough trouble to this people. Natasha noticed his look and shoved him towards the observatory's wall. Loki unexpectedly yelp while Clint stifled a laugh.

"Stop that self-pity crap! We all agreed to let you stay, okay? No one forced us to take you! I know that you're thinking that you're a horrible person and I totally agree to that. We all are. Look, I'm not good with words and all that crap. We leave that with Steve." Natasha threw a glare when she heard Tony's snicker. "But the thing is, we've done horrible things and we let that shit passed. And you're not entirely different from us, okay? We have to go cause I can totally see your father from here!"

Tony yelped when he saw Odin threw gungnir towards their direction. Loki moved fast and created an invisible shield that covers half of the observatory. Thor nodded at Heimdall and watched as the gatekeeper went towards his sword. "If I may, your prince. This is the last time that I will betray the All-Father for you and Prince Loki. After this, the Bifrost will remain closed to you."

Thor gave a stiffed nod. "I understand, Heimdall."

"A request my prince?"

"Speak of it, Heimdall."

"Bring Lady Sif with you. I believe that the All-Father had known of her treachery and would be punished if he ever caught her."

"You need not to request it, my friend. I believe Sif had already a plan to stay with us on Midgard."

"She had doubts. But yes, she agreed to stay."

Before they were transported, they saw how Odin's weapon ripped through Loki's invisible shield and brutally impaled his side. Heimdall winced sympathetically and closed the Bifrost. Odin reached the observatory and nodded solemnly at the gatekeeper. Heimdall bowed at his King and coldly said, "I never doubt your intelligence my King, but doing this to your sons is unwise. You will only create more chaos, and chaos leads to destruction and within that destruction comes death. Pushing them away will not solve your problems."

"I can always rely on you good Heimdall. But I cannot surrender my youngest son to the hands of that monster. I made this decision, I shall live up to it."

"Very well, my King."

* * *

"Oh, come on! I just finished fixing that roof!" Tony whined when they were dropped on his Tower. "And _ow_!"

"Oh my god!" Wanda shrieked when they suddenly appeared on Tony's kitchen creating a hole on the roof. Then her eyes landed on a stranger wearing a green tunic. She stiffened when she felt that man's powerful aura. "G-Guys, he's bleeding." she pointed out.

Thor whipped around and hurried to his brother's side. Loki was hissing softly and clutching his bleeding side. "Dr. Banner!"

"On it! Bring him to my lab!" Thor helped his brother up and hurried to where Bruce had wandered of.

"Man, Odin is such an ass!" Tony murmured. He reached for his cupboard and pulled out a bottle of scotch and some wine glass. "Drinks anyone?"

Clint nodded and immediately gulped the contents on his glass. "So, Tasha..."

"Shut it, Clint."

"No siree! What was that, Tash? Hmm? So your type is Lokes eh?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Natasha shoved Tony away and reached for a bottle of rum. "Can it, Tony. What I said was true anyway. Three days ago, the world had seen the Hulk, you used to be a dealer of weapons that killed thousands of people, before Clint found me, I used to kill people for money, Wanda here entered our minds and showed us our worst fears. Clint and Steve are the only saint in this misfit group of ours." She flippantly said while they all gaped at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "What? It's true right? Hey, Tony even made Ultron so that's one more point for you."

"You mortals and your compassion for second chances does surprise me."

They all jumped and turned to look at Sif who's eyeing them all with interest. Steve's eyes widened. "Sif? Why are you here?"

"The All-Father is not so compassionate about second chances. He must have discovered my treachery thus why Heimdall also brought me here in Midgard."

"Why? What did you do?"

Sif's eyes turned mischievous. "My good brother Heimdall is loyal to the All-Father. There is no doubt about that. But as an older brother, one cannot resist his younger sibling if she does have a request."

"Sweet!" Tony whistled. "Turning your back against Odin because of Loki huh?"

Sif frowned. "We were always taught that the All-Father do things for a reason. But I believe he just crossed a line somewhere with Loki. After Thor's banishment, I was there when I saw Loki cry. He cried to the All-Father to bring his brother back but The All-Father cannot be persuaded despite Loki's famous's ways of persuasion. And then of course he had learned of his true parentage. He had changed afterwards. He became more resentful, aloof and cold to everyone."

"Thor did say he was adopted." Clint nodded. "And earlier, when Loki was being possessed, he called Loki, Laufeyson?"

"Yes. Loki's true parentage is that he was born as a Jotun. A Jotun is an Aesirs enemy. Back in the days, Laufey and the other Jotuns tried to take over the realms with the Casket of Ancient Winters. Only a Jotun can wield such power. The All-Father had managed to stopped their invasion and even took their source of power. Upon returning to Asgard, the All-Father went to Laufey's temple and found a young babe inside. He was left to die in that place. Jotuns in other word is a Frost Giant. Loki's size was different from the rest. They cast him away so the All-Father took the babe with him back to Asgard." Sif sighed and rubbed her temple. "I knew all this because Queen Frigga told me everything. I know not why she told me but I am grateful. Grateful because now I understand Loki's hatred."

"He grew up with the rest of us. All of us hated the Frost Giants. We were raised to hate their race. And to learn one day that you are that monster you were told before you go to sleep, the monster that every Aesir detested, the monster that your own brother promised to eradicate once he become King? I can see where Loki's resentment comes from. Do not get me wrong, I am not defending the young prince. I am just understanding his point of view." Sif explained.

Steve shook his head. "No, no. We understand. We also want to know Loki's point of view. And if I were to say something, maybe Odin and Frigga shouldn't have kept that a secret or maybe they could have at least tried not to be prejudiced against Loki's race since they are raising one."

Tony sipped his drink. "Man, this is all fucked up."

Steve tutted. "Language, Tony."

"Sorry, grandpa."

The others snickered while Steve just frowned even more. Suddenly, Thor and Bruce entered the living room looking a bit tired. The latter threw himself on the couch and planted his face on the pillow. Thor sat next to Sif and smiled thinly at her.

"How is he?" Wanda suddenly asked, earning herself a few quirk brows.

"My brother will be fine." Thor said and then slammed his fist on the counter, cracking it. "How dare he? How dare father do that to Loki?!"

"Thor..." Sif started only to be cut off.

"He almost killed my brother! What nonsense does he speak of? I cannot...Father he...Loki..."

They all looked away when they heard Thor's choked sob. The God of Thunder was shaking due to his anger and anguish upon the result of his father's actions. His little brother almost _died_. If Loki was just a normal Aesir, he could have died after being struck by gungnir. Thor rubbed his eyes and Sif patted him on the back. None of them noticed when Wanda slipped away from the group and went to Bruce's lab.

Wanda quietly entered and paused at the sight of Loki lying on the Medbay's bed. There are IV's that were plunged on his arms and the heart monitor was on his right side. She sat on a chair near Loki and grasped his hand. Suddenly her unoccupied hand went straight to Loki's temple and breached it.

"Wake up, Loki." she murmured.

* * *

A/N: Crap. I don't know what I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ch. 3

Loki was falling. _Again_. It was an endless darkness. He can't seem to see any tinge of light. Did he fall in the Void again? Was he back in Thanos' clutches? He survived did he not? Where was Thor? Where is he? Loki snapped his eye shut and just wished for death. When he fell to the abyss, he knew he is about to die. No one had ever survived the Void, that's what the All-Father used to say. Did he lie again? Thanos did say that the All-Father knew what lurks in the abyss. Loki shook his head. Where is he? Why can't he move? Loki screamed but no words escaped his mouth. Loki struggled and started thrashing around but no one came. Not again. Thor was nowhere to be found. Where was his brother? _Help! Please, help me! Thor! Brother! Anyone please!_

"Wake up, Loki."

Loki whipped around. _Who was that?_

"Loki. You need to come back." _How?_

"Follow my voice, Loki." _Where are you?_

* * *

Wanda gripped Loki's hand tightly and murmured on his ear. His mind was shrouded from her. He was blocking anyone from entering his mind. Even from her. It was amazing. No one has ever done that. Even in his unconscious state, Loki was fighting from the inside. It amazes Wanda which is why she's here. Loki's scepter where the Mind Stone was placed in was the thing that gave her this powers. Where she finally she felt she belong somewhere. But despite the fact that she had this amazing powers, she could not understand it yet. She need to understand it in order to harness it more skillfully. It is why she needed Loki's help. But first, she need to help him first.

"Loki!" She hissed and was startled when Loki snapped his eyes wide open and stared at her.

"W-Who are you? Was that you? The voice inside my head?" he rasped out. Wanda pulled her hand away from him and moved to give him water. He eyed it skeptically before gulping it.

"Yes, that was me. My name is Wanda Maximoff." she softly said.

Loki eyed her for a few minutes. _Such power._ "I - thank you, Lady Wanda. I believe I was having another nightmare but then I heard your voice and pulled me out from the abyss. You have my gratitude."

Wanda blushed and sat at the end of his bed. "You're welcome. Do you want to go back to rest? I can make your sleep more peaceful."

"No, no. I need not to go back to slumber. I do not require sleep anyway." Loki sat and hissed when he felt the wound on his side. "Odin..." he shook his head and gritted his teeth. "I do not want to be rude, Lady Wanda, but, what are you?"

"They call me Scarlet Witch. But I am a mutant. Pietro, my brother and I were exposed with your scepter's energy and attained supernatural powers. I can enter people's mind, telekinesis, hypnosis and even energy projection. I wish to understand it. Since it came from your scepter and you have the same magic, I thought maybe you could teach me?" Wanda meekly said, her eyes peering at him.

"You want me to teach you? Do you know who I am, Lady Wanda?" Loki murmured. "I cause chaos around me. You would not want to have a mentor who is a self-destructive - "

"Do you know what names they call me too? They once called me A weapon of mass destruction. Not long ago, I entered Dr. Banner's mind and I unleashed the Hulk and cause destruction. He hated me after that. All of them actually hates me. I entered their mind and showed them their worst fear. I took pleasure from it, seeing their reactions. I managed to bring down the Avengers just like that." She smiled thinly. "But we are on the same side now and fighting for the right cause. I want to use my powers for a different reason. To save lives."

Loki sighed, rubbing his temple. "You are so young and yet so matured, Lady Wanda." he smiled softly. "Very well. I never saw myself as a mentor though."

* * *

" _Boss, Loki is awake and currently having a conversation with Ms. Maximoff_." F.R.I.D.A.Y informed the group.

Tony sputtered on his drink. "What? Wanda? Show me the footage." A holographic image appeared in the living room and everyone tense when they saw Wanda sitting on the end of Loki's bed. What surprise them is the small smiles on their faces. What the hell?

"Turn the audio on, F.R.I.D.A.Y."

" _Yes boss_."

"Stop with the Lady Wanda." she scoffed. "I told you, Wanda would be fine."

"Right. You really are awfully young."

"Hey, I am an adult. In Midgardian age, how old are you?"

"I am a lot younger than Thor. Thor would be twenty two and I would be nineteen."

"Ha! You're just one year older than me!"

"In _Midgardian_ terms. I am old."

"Alright, grandpa." she cheekily replied. Loki snorted but a small smile appeared on his face. He's enjoying Wanda's company to be honest. He reminds him of his daughter, Hela.

"Turn it off, F.R.I.D.A.Y." Tony said. "Thor, was Loki flirting with Wanda?"

Thor blinked owlishly. "I do not think so. Loki is, ah, not good in terms of courtship. And what he said. Lady Wanda is a child." he drawled out.

Sif nodded her agreement. "In terms of courtship, Thor is more experienced. He bedded half of the Asgardian women as far as I know."

"Sif!" Thor's face reddened while Tony and Clint grinned at the god.

"Apologies." She smirked.

"So, Loki didn't have any interest in women?" Steve questioned.

"Loki did like someone before." Thor smirked. "But she rejected him."

"Ouch." Tony muttered. "Who's the unfortunate lady?"

"Me." Sif said. The others gaped at her. "Loki's way of courting is quite disheartening."

"Why? What'd he do?" Clint asked.

"He sheared of my hair." she deadpanned.

Tony burst out laughing. Clint soon followed and both where clutching their stomachs. Thor grinned behind his palm and looked away. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

Sif huffed and Steve just looked at her apologetically. "I was infatuated with Thor before and had the same luscious blonde locks. Loki sheared it off and turned it into his color. But that was in the past and he paid for his past transgressions."

"I did."

They turned their heads when they heard Loki's voice. Bruce yelped and stood up. Loki had his arm around Wanda's shoulder as she helped him walk.

"He insisted to get out of the bed." Wanda explained. Bruce stood up and walked up to the mischief god, frowning.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?"

Loki blinked at him. "I assume you would want to turn me in."

Clint smirked. "Hear that guys? Let's turn the bastard in. I'll call S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Don't you dare." Tony scoffed. "Come on! You agreed earlier, Legolas."

"And now I'm not. Can't you see the severity of what can happen if we house this criminal? Odin is after his head! The Father of all _gods_! And then there's that Thanos guy they speak of. S.H.I.E.L.D will handle this Stark. Not us." Clint voiced out.

Thor lifted Mjolnir and pointed it at Clint's direction. "He who dares try to hurt my brother shall suffer my wrath."

Sif drew out her sword. "Touch him and I will kill you."

Tony sighed and covered Loki's frame with his own. "Clint, stop. I know you're mad, angry, hell, I am too. This guy threw out of my own window. But what Tasha said was right. We're all fucked up here and yet we deserved a second chance. Why not him? _You_ gave Wanda a chance. And besides, this is my tower. And I say that Reindeer Games stays here."

Clint lowered his bow and narrowed his eyes at Stark who's still covering Loki from his view. "Fine. I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Sif and Thor both withdrew as well and let out a sigh. Loki's shoulder slumped and let out a relieved breath. Thor gripped his brother's arm and led him to a sofa. "Brother, are you well?"

Loki shrugged. "I guess so. Mother and Eir gave me something to ease the pain in my head."

"And what of your wound?"

Loki shifted his gaze towards Bruce who has been watching his every move with concern. "Thank you, Dr. Banner. And to answer your question, it is healing. I do in fact heal faster than you."

Thor grinned. "That is true. I still think that you should rest."

"I am fine, Thor." Loki exasperatedly said.

" _Boss, Fury's on the line_."

"Put him through."

They waited for a second before they heard Fury's voice. "Stark! My men informed me that there was a huge source of power that came from your Tower. Mind telling me what that is?"

"Oh! That was just me being awesome." Tony grinned.

"I don't have time for your ego, Stark. Is Thor back? The readings is the same when Thor was in New Mexico. Is Earth under attack by aliens again? Or robots is about to conquer our world?"

"Always the dramatic, Eye patch. Be there in fifteen minutes."

Before Fury can come up with a reply, Tony cut the connection off. "Right then. Clint, Cap and Thor, you're all coming with me."

Clint shrugged and walked towards Tony's helipad. Thor gripped Loki's shoulder and ruffled his hair. "I will be back, brother. I won't let S.H.I.E.L.D take you away."

Loki didn't gave any reply but Thor saw the hope shining through his brother's emerald eyes. Natasha's eyes softened as well when she saw it. This new Loki really does intrigue her. Sif stood as well. "I would like to join as well. If you will have me."

Steve smiled. "Sure. The more the merrier."

Tony smirked. "You're getting good at flirting, Capsicle."

"Shut it, Tony." Steve blushed.

"Well then. Nat will stay here with her boyfriend along with Wanda and Vision. We're off guys! When we come back I expect boxes of pizza on my table." Tony flew off followed by the Quinjet.

"Wanda? Can I have a moment with Loki?" Natasha asked as she stood in front of the two. It somewhat unnerves her how close the two are sitting even though they barely know each other. Wanda nodded and patted Loki's shoulder and invited Vision with her.

* * *

Loki faced her and said. "Before you say anything, Agent Romanoff, I would like to thank you for what you did to me on Asgard. And I apologize for Stark's crude name callings. I will talk to him about it when they get back." he sincerely said which really surprised her.

Natasha waved her hand dismissively. "Never mind, Tony. He's stupid." she cleared her throat. "So, want to tell me everything?"

Loki quirked an eyebrow. "Everything? Why would I do that?"

"Mm. I don't know? So I can know things about you, I guess."

"You already know who I am. I am a monster that's what."

"Try again." She snipped. "How about we play twenty questions?"

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. Natasha blinked and suddenly framed the side of his face with her hands. "Your eyes...they're not blue?"

"Of course not. My eyes are emerald. I was under Thanos' control therefore my eyes has the same color as Barton's."

"I see. Let's start then."

"I did not agree to play games with you, Agent Romanoff."

"Too bad I don't care. Is it true that you have a son that is a horse?"

Loki stifled a chuckle. "Is that what spreads in Midgard? Thor do love to exaggerate. Sleipnir is an eight legged horse who can galloped in the sky. I created him with a very difficult spell and gave it as a gift to the All-Father. Midgard truly believed that lie? How can an Aesir bore a horse?"

Natasha chuckled. "I don't know. You guys are aliens. Thor created that rumor?"

"Thor and I love to create rumors and spreads it to the Nine Realms. I did not know that that particular fallacious rumor made everyone in Midgard believed it. That is pathetic."

"So, Fenris, Sleipnir, Jormungadr and Hela are not your children?"

"Hela is my only child." Loki answered in a whisper. "But the All-Father banished her in Nilfheim. She later ruled Helheim, the underworld. About those three names that you mentioned, they are my pets as you Midgardians would call it."

"You call those a pet? Fenris and Jormungadr's sizes are twice the size of Tony's tower. We don't have those size of a pet here on Earth." she incredulously said.

"A spell, Agent Romanoff. Later I found out that particular spell was created by a Jotun. My own kin. So you see why they grew to that sheer size." Natasha nodded and thought of another topic to come up with. She wouldn't tell him, but she was quite enjoying this Loki. The Loki who does not have that crazy glint in his eyes and a maniacal grin. This Loki beside her was calm and fun to talk to.

"How about Sigyn?"

Loki's eyes widened. "You also knew Sigyn? Damn you, Thor." he murmured.

"She's your wife, right?"

"No!" Loki denied. "Since Thor would be crowned King he would require to have a Queen to have by his side. And I would be Thor's advisory, the All-Father wanted me to have my own wife as well. Thor can have a queen with just a flick of his finger thus why the All-Father need not to advised him to get one. But I, on the other hand do not particularly need a woman. Apparently, the All-Father would not be deterred and he made an agreement with Sigyn's father and we were supposed to be wed."

"What happened?"

Loki smirks. "I made a bargain with Sigyn's sister, Lorelei. I introduced her as my wife thus why my marriage with Sigyn did not happen."

Natasha whistled. "She must be hideous for you to be so desperate not to be wed with her."

"On the contrary, Sigyn is considered to be the most beautiful Vanir there is. And I myself agree to that. Like you said, 'love is for children'."

Natasha stilled and stared at Loki. He was facing the other side and staring at particularly nothing. She remained quiet for another couple of seconds as she ponders what to say next. She could tell that Loki is enjoying this as much as her but does not particularly like when it reminds him of Asgard. That place...Natasha thought it was majestic the moment she set foot on the observatory. How Thor describe does not do justice when she saw it herself. Growing up to such beautiful place is already a dream itself. But what lurks behind that golden palace was something else.

"Tell me about Asgard." Natasha murmured all of a sudden.

"That is not a question."

"Humor me, Loki."

Loki sighs and rested his back on the sofa, turning his head towards her. Loki tried not to think how beautiful this particular mortal was. He already experience how perceptive she is among her peers. She's a master of manipulation, a potent liar and has red on her ledger. She might used it to her advantage is she knows he has piqued his interest. _No_ , Loki will not be deceived the second time. So, instead, he closed his eyes and said.

"Asgard is Asgard. Before I knew of my true heritage, Asgard is...home." Loki softly said. "It was my safe place. It is where I have a mother, a father and a brother. I did not particularly care how majestic the palace is, or how that the Asgard prosper than the other realms. For me, it was just Asgard. The realm where I grew up. A place where I made thousands of memories with Thor, where I enhanced my magic and where I felt loved. But after learning the truth, everything became a blur. I never fit in anywhere. I do not have friends. Nobody likes me except Thor. He and I grew apart when I became more adept in learning magic while he was more fond of physical and brute force. An Aesir who uses magic is frowned upon in Asgard if you are not a woman. Especially if you are a prince. A son of Odin and Frigga. I was the root of joke most of the time."

"But I did not care. Why would I? My mother is proud of my progress with my magic. I surpassed her even when I was still a teenager. But the people of Asgard grew more loud with their comments about me so I withdrew from everyone. To you mortals who had just entered the realm of Asgard, you would think that it was majestic but to me, that place is full of hypocrites. Everyone in Asgard is _judgmental_. They must have forgotten that the people who have _seidr_ are the ones who rebuilt the branches of Yggdrasil, they were the ones that made Asgard prosper and made it superior among other realms. They are a bunch of an uneducated people. I would tell you more but I will just bore you. So, there, that is my opinion of Asgard. That is what Asgard is to me."

Natasha smiled softly. "Interesting."

Loki smiled back. "Is it? What if I was lying?"

"You're not. I know when a person if lying. When you first started talking, you had this wistful smile on your face which indicated that you're reminiscing your days in Asgard." she smirk proudly. "We'll continue this later. I have to order Stark's pizza."

Natasha stood and asked FRIDAY to order them a pizza. While instructing Tony's AI butler, she saw Wanda entered and sat next to Loki. She frowned when Loki and Wanda had drifted in a smooth conversation which had them both chuckling in just a few seconds. Why was Loki so comfortable with Wanda? Is it because they both wield magic? And why was she frowning? She should be relieved that Loki felt at ease with someone in the tower other than Thor and Sif. But still, Wanda? She's a woman. _Hold your horses, Romanov! Christ, what's gotten me so worked up?_ She sauntered back towards them and plopped herself next to Loki.

"Ordered pizza. Have you eaten one?" she asks Loki.

"Mm, no." he replied. "I am quite fond with this thing called Pop Tarts."

Natasha snorted. "Thor loves them! What's up with you Asgardians and Pop Tarts?"

Loki was about to answer when Vision entered the room. Loki's eyes were trained on the gem on his forehead. He stood and walk towards Vision. "Why do you have the Mind Stone on your forehead?"

"I was created to be Ultron's perfect form. But the Avengers stole me from Ultron and later molded the remnants of Jarvis into my system. I wish to understand the power of the Mind Stone. You once wielded it, did you not?"

Loki nodded, amazed. "I did, but I do not know the extent of its power. It was lent to me before the invasion of Midgard. I only used it to control the minds of the people I had chosen that particular day. Thor and I did not know that the Infinity Stones still lives."

"I see."

"Wanda can help you." Loki instilled. "Her powers, the things that she can do, she might help you and you can help her in return since your powers came from the same stone."

Vision nodded and settled on a chair and continued exchanging formalities with Loki. Wanda would often interfere to say something about her powers while the two men would just listen to her. Natasha felt left out. These three are powerful. Hell, with a snap of their fingers, they can kill a mortal. She's never been insecure before. Natasha is quite like Steve. Both had a serum injected on their bodies giving them abilities to heal fast, to have a heightened senses. But being in the room with three people who have superpowers? She felt so little with them. Her eyes must have given that she felt left out because Loki had moved a bit and patted the sit next to him.

Natasha was fluttered. Loki was really perceptive just like her. Soon, the four of them engaged in a conversation about their past battles. Mostly it was Natasha and Loki who was talking since the Battle of Sokovia was Wanda and Vision's first crusade. They've talked until Tony and the others had arrived and judging by the frown on their faces, something is up.

* * *

A/N: So, I have to update again cos this particular 'fan' (its what she calls herself) begged for me to update. Here, sweetie. For you. Leave some reviews so I can update again tomorrow. Will have a beta next week. So excited! Buh-bye.


End file.
